


In The Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Frieza is evil of course, Male-Female Friendship kind of, OC, Original Character(s), Set while Raditz and Vegeta are around teen age, female saiyan, strong female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We have all heard about the Saiyans who survived the explosion of Planet Vegeta, but what if another one had survived? Aspera was sent on a mission a few weeks before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, and was completely forgotten about. However, when Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz showed up and realized she was a Saiyan, they knew they could not leave her. After convincing Frieza she would be a strong asset to their team, they begin to realize she does not know much about her or her race. This is the beginning of her journey with the other Saiyans under the power of Frieza.(Orphaned)
Relationships: Nappa&OC, OC&Raditz, OC&Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-Planet Vegeta-Year 737

The alien stops in front of the Saiyan nursery, peering inside the window at the hundreds of infants, ranging from a few minutes to a few days old. The cries of all of the babies echo throughout most of the hospital, letting the world know of their existence, the cries of the world’s future warriors.  
“Wait, did I hear you wrong? You want to send away a first-class baby?” the alien asks, looking at his boss wide-eyed at the idea. Sending away a third-class baby is one thing, after all, they tend to reproduce more. If a few of them die, there are usually 10 more to take their place. First-class Saiyans on the other hand, have fewer kids as they are usually soldiers, so to waste one as an infiltration baby is completely unheard of. If one of them dies, there is no replacement, which makes them more valuable. 

“Yes, you heard me correctly. We recently found a planet called Zaitera. It’s a wealthy planet, but it’s not well known yet. We need the life forces cleared out, but all of our fighters are busy and it would be too difficult of a mission for the lower classes. A first-class baby, however, should be able to get the mission done rather easily.” He turns around and gets on his computer, pulling up the first-class Saiyan birth data.  
The alien stares up at his boss in shock, he’s being serious. He debates on whether he should say anything or not, if he said anything that his boss finds out of place, he will probably be killed.  
“With all due respect sir, but are you sure that’s a good idea? Maybe you could send two third-class babies, but we have never sent a first-class infant on a mission before. It may cause chaos with everyone, especially the parents of said bab-” His boss holds up a hand, motioning for him to be quiet, and then points to a number a few lines down on the computer screen. 

“Send number...78014, although she is not the strongest, she will be able to complete the mission quite easily. Make sure the pod is stocked with enough food to last her for a few years and any other preparations are made. You’re dismissed.”  
The doctor lets out a sad sigh as he opens the nursery door, walking into the first-class section. He scans the room with his eyes, looking for the bed with her number on it. After searching for a few more moments, he finds it. Although most of the babies wail loudly, she lays still in her bed, not making a sound since she was born a few days ago. He walks in front of the bed and chuckles at the scene in front of him. The baby lays on her back, swatting at her tail when it accidentally grazes her cheek. His chuckle makes her ears twitch as she switches her focus on the alien, staring at him with curious wide eyes. 

"Number 78014. Aspera, the second child of Kabbage and Chaya. Unfortunately, you have been chosen for such a difficult mission already. If you make it back, you have the potential of becoming an amazing warrior." The alien sighs, he always gets so attached to the babies, especially the first-class ones since they aren’t usually sent away, so this is difficult for him. 

She truly does have potential. Her parents are both apart of the second strongest fighting group on the planet, and her older brother is already apart of the top 5 fighters his age. Although her power level is not as high as her brother's was when he was born, it is still in the top numbers. He cannot help but feel pity for the young child already, this is the only time the babies are innocent. By the time she experiences her first full moon, possibly before, she will be as cruel as the rest of the Saiyan race is.  
"The boss seems to believe you will be able to complete your mission easily, so perhaps you will be one of the few who does. You are going to Planet Zaitera, and your mission is to destroy all lifeforms"  
The doctor finally picks up the child and places her into the space pod. He frowns as he puts in the coordinates, it would be a long trip, taking two years just to arrive on the planet. He put a lot of food and water in the pod, so hopefully, it could last her until she would land on Zaitera.  
"I wish you good luck on your mission Aspara, if you succeed, I'll see you in around 6 years.”  
As the pod blasts into space, the child sleeps calmly, unaware that her planet and her race would soon cease to exist. 

\- Two Years Later-

"Something just fell from the sky!"  
The townspeople gather hesitantly around the fallen object, nobody wanting to leave it unattended but nobody wanting to investigate it further.  
"What is it?"  
"Is it a meteor?"  
"No, it's a gift from the god Zaiter!"  
"What is it made out of?"  
The people murmur anxiously amongst themselves before finally, the leader steps forward.  
"Let me through, I will see what it is"  
The townspeople move away silently, not wanting to possibly anger their leader or the fallen object. As the leader stops in front of it, the pod opens with a hiss making the leader step back, and then there's silence. After a few more moments, the leader approaches it again, shocked by what he sees. Inside the pod is what seems like a baby of some kind around 2 years of age, although it is not like the babies on Zaitera. No, this baby lacks the purple skin and red eyes and instead has pale skin and almost black eyes, not to mention there is a tail attached to it. The leader looks back at the people and shakes his head. "It's an odd-looking child, we will accept it as our own though." the townspeople murmur to themselves before finally agreeing, unaware that this would be the beginning of their downfall.


	2. Chapter 2-A Saiyan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter posted weirdly, I'll keep trying to fix it. Hopefully you enjoy it :)

Chapter 2-A Saiyan?

"It seems like someone on this dang planet is alive after all," a voice says, making Aspera raise her head in shock. She didn't know anyone else was here, she had been so caught up with the accident. Right away she can tell that they are evil, but strangely, they seem almost familiar. "You aren't from here are you girl, You did all of this by yourself? Impressive" The girl looks back at the city, well what is left of it anyway. Instead of the tall buildings that used to fill the land and the sound of laughter that has always rung out, it's replaced by destruction and deadly silence. So unlike what it has always been, and she can't even get angry about it, this..all of this..is her fault.  
"It was an accident" she finally murmurs, dragging herself to her feet, getting into her fighting stance. Although it is easy to assume she's not very good at fighting by her age, she had always one of the strongest fighters on the planet, sparring with Xatov since she had learned how to walk. A small smile threatens to slip on her face at the thought of the man who has always been like a father to her. He was the one who taught her everything she knows, he was so proud of her when she beat him in a fight for the first time. She tries to ignore the fact that his dead body is lying a few feet away, she can't worry about that right now, she has to deal with these guys first. The shortest one scowls at her and looks at the long-haired boy to his left, nodding then gesturing towards her.  
Before she was able to react she was sent flying towards the mountain behind her, crashing into it with unforeseen strength. A small whine escapes at the impact, she still wasn't back at her full strength from the night before but she quickly bounces back onto her feet. She sends a quick ki blast at his face then flies towards him and lands a punch on his stomach that sends him into a falling building.  
Aspera looks over to his partners, smiling at the scowl that appears on the largest one's face. The shorter one watches blankly, seemingly bored. It becomes apparent that they do this often, they fight a lot.  
The long-haired boy lets out a cough as he emerges from the rubble, glaring at the small girl in front of him as he wipes the blood off of his cheek. A flash of brown suddenly catches his eyes causing him to look down at her waist. His eyes widen at the sight of the familiar object wrapped around her waist loosely.  
"P-prince Vegeta! The girl, she's a Saiyan."  
Aspera furrows her eyebrows at the familiar name, missing the shocked stares directed to her. She's heard that name somewhere before, but where?  
"Where are you from girl?" the short one asks, well more like demands, forcing Aspera out of her mind and immediately she feels three sets of eyes on her.  
"I don't remember, I was a baby," she says furrowing her eyebrows at the unusual question. All that she had been told since she was a baby that she kind of just appeared in a space pod one day and that was the end of it.  
He rolls his eyes at her response then stares back to his shocked comrades. "Prince Vegeta, what if she is truly a Saiyan? That means she's the last one in existence...Do you want me to still get rid of her?" He glances back at the girl and shakes his head "If she is truly a Saiyan, she's too valuable. We'll take her with us and try to convince Frieza to let her join our team. If it turns out she's not one, we can always just kill her. Come on girl, we're leaving," Aspera looks at the boy with wide eyes. He can't be serious, he wanted to kill her and now he wants her to go with them to who knows where. "No, there is no way I am going with you guys.'' Vegeta scowls at her and tsks, walking away "You don't really have a choice, it wasn't a question. Grab her Nappa and let's get off this useless planet."

Even after fighting to be let go, Aspera was too worn out by fighting that she wasn't able to get away, so now here she is stuck in a pod with the long-haired one because there was no room with the big one and the small one was "too good to share a pod with such a lowly warrior."  
"How old are you?"  
"........."  
"What's your name?"  
"........."  
"How long have you been on that planet?"  
"........."  
The boy growls and sends the young girl a glare, clearly annoyed at her lack of response.  
"Look, we will be stuck in here for a few weeks, you're going to have to tell us anyways" Aspera looks over at the boy, she is going to be stuck in here with him for a few weeks?"  
"Aspera" she finally mumbles, the boy grinning with achievement.  
"How old are you?"  
"five"  
The boy scowls slightly but shakes it off quickly.  
"My name is Raditz, I'm a few years older than you. The bald one is Nappa, he's an idiot. The short one, on the other hand, he's Prince Vegeta. He will kill you without a second thought so stay on his good side kid. He may only be like 9 years older than you, but treat him better than you do anyone else except for Frieza."  
The girl nods as she lets the info sink in before a confused look washes over her face.  
"Wait, is Frieza the king?"  
"Well not exactly. Our planet was destroyed a few years ago by a meteor, as far as we know not many of us made it out, just us four. Frieza is who we serve under, we sell and destroy planets for him. Whatever you do, don't make him angry Aspera, he's capable of anything."


	3. Chapter 3

"Girl...Wake up!" Aspera groans and buries her face further into her arms. "Just a few more minutes Xatov" she murmurs, her tail wrapping around her leg.  
"Get up!'  
"......"  
"Prince Vegeta, she won't wake up" 

"Oh for gods-" before Aspera can even think, she is thrown violently from the pod and onto the ground, waking her from her dream state. Right away she can tell that this is not Zaitera and instead seems to be on some form of a ship.  
"It's about time you wake up, now get up on your feet. We need you to look not completely useless if you want to live for a few more years." the one named Vegeta says annoyed, walking to a door nearby and going in a room.  
Raditz shakes his head as he offers the young girl a hand and lets out a deep sigh.  
"Vegeta, Nappa and I are going to go get changed and then we will take you to meet Lord Frieza. Wait here until we get back and don't get killed, okay?" he asks, and then walks away leaving Aspera alone. She sighs as she sits against the wall, her tail wrapping around her thigh in comfort. She thinks about how crazy this is, how she has gone from being a Zaiteran to a Saiyan, a killer. As she waits for the boys to get done she closes her eyes and almost drifts off again until a voice brings her out of her dream state. 

"Okay girl, follow us," Vegeta says finally walking out the room, the other two Saiyans following behind him. "When we get in here, be silent unless told otherwise." Aspera nods hesitantly and follows behind them as they stop in front of a large door. After a few seconds, Vegeta takes a deep breath and knocks.  
"Lord Frieza, permission to enter?"  
"Come in Vegeta."  
Aspera follows behind them, scanning the room. On the right is a pink creature, very large compared to her small figure. On the left is a blue being with long hair. The one in the middle gives her chills, but just like the Saiyans, he seems familiar. "Who is this child Vegeta?" it asks curiously, standing up and walking closer to them.  
"She's a Saiyan Lord Frieza. We found her on the planet Zaitera, she wiped out all of the life forms there. We believe by her age that she was perhaps the last baby off of the planet on a mission."  
"A Saiyan, interesting. What's your name child?" he asks curiously  
"Aspera," she mumbles hesitantly  
The being's eyes light up in amusement as the one beside him seems to tilt their head slightly at the words "Another Saiyan?"  
"Have you heard of the fate that has befallen your planet Saiyan?" he asks as he pushes a button to a contraption on his face, eyes widening slightly at what popped up on the screen  
"Yes Lord Frieza, we have filled her in with the information about the meteor hitting Planet Vegeta," Nappa speaks up, making Frieza chuckle slightly.  
"Ah yes, the meteor. How.....Tragic. What is it you want me to do with her Vegeta?"  
"We believe that she would be a strong asset to our team, Lord Frieza. As you can see, her power level is high for her age, I believe that she is a first-class warrior. Her being on our team would allow us to be able to complete our missions easier and quicker which would allow us to do more."  
"I see...I wish to speak to the child alone. Leave us monkeys"  
The Saiyans hesitate slightly and then walk out leaving Frieza, Aspera, and the other two beings.  
"How old are you?"  
"Five"  
"For a five-year-old you are strong, did you train on the planet before this?"  
"Yes."  
"Interesting." he murmurs to himself, circling the girl.  
"Lord Frieza, what do you demand we do with the girl? Surely we cannot keep her here." the one on the left speaks up, taking a few steps closer to Aspera, causing her to flinch.  
"I don't see why not. She has the potential to be a strong asset if she is trained correctly, which I'm sure the other monkeys can help manage."  
"But lord Frieza isn't that risk-"  
"Are you questioning my abilities Zarbon? Do you think I will have a hard time keeping her under control? I have managed the other three monkeys well enough so far, but perhaps I'm not capable of dealing with this 5-year-old child?" Frieza asks the man, his tail swinging back and forth clearly annoyed at his abilities being questioned.  
"N-No that's not it at all Lord Frieza, I apolo-"  
"Good. Go get Vegeta for me" he says simply, and the man opens the door where the Saiyans were waiting.  
"Only the prince." the guy says simply, pushing Nappa and Raditz further away from the door "You two go away" 

"Lord Frieza?" Vegeta asks as he walks in, standing next to Aspera. Frieza seems to think for a moment before walking in front of the Prince, making him tense slightly.  
"The girl will stay and become apart of the monkey team. I expect you to train her and teach her the rules, also get her some armor. Do not make me regret this. That is all, you are dismissed."  
Vegeta seems to take a breath of relief, bows, and walks to the door, Aspera following behind.  
"Oh and Aspera, Call me Lord Frieza from now on or you'll be punished severely," he says with a smile on his face making Aspera get out of the room as fast as she possibly could.

"So, she's staying?" Nappa asks as they walk into a large room with shelves everywhere.  
"Apparently. We're also supposed to train her." Vegeta murmurs as he sits down against the wall.  
"Well girl, pick out some armor. It's stretchy so they should fit."  
"What's wrong with what I have on?" she asks confused, wrapping her arms around her torso.  
"You can't fight in that, you'll die soon."  
She looks down at the outfit she is wearing, the last thing she has from Zaitera and she realizes they're right. When fighting Raditz it was super obvious that he had the upper hand on being protected so even though she was strong, the damage was more on her.  
"I guess you're right," she mumbles as she hesitantly picks out a set. 

She frowns at the reflection, she doesn't look like her in this. The gear looks almost identical to the other Saiyans except it's a purple color. she lets her tail wrap around her waist as she leaves the bathroom and sees the three boys waiting for her in the hallway. Vegeta pushes off the wall and begins walking towards a different hallway, the boys following close behind.  
"It's time for you to learn how to fight, come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, Zaitera is known to be a planet where knowledge and maturity are very important so if Aspera acts older, that's why. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Not a chapter, but important.

Hey guys, I have been trying to write this for a few days now. As we all are aware, COVID 19 has been spreading for a few months now. I have written the next chapter of this story multiple times, but a family member of mine has been hospitalized due to this virus and has left me unable to enjoy writing. I have wanted to write about this story for around two years now, and I have a notebook full of story plot points and no intention of abandoning it. I will, however, be taking a break from writing and uploading chapters, because I want to write it wholeheartedly. I want to thank you guys for your support and love and I hope to be able to publish again soon.


End file.
